2007scapequestingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nature Spirit
Walkthrough Drezel will give you 3 meat pies and 3 apple pies to take to Filliman Tarlock. He'll warn you about ghasts that will rot your food. Do not worry about this, since you don't actually end up giving Filliman the food. If you try to enter the grotto (only the small black hole in the grotto tree has the enter option), Filliman Tarlock will come out. It turns out that he has died and is now a ghost, so put your Amulet of Ghostspeak on and talk to him. He won't believe that he's dead, so take the washing bowl off the nearby table to find a mirror underneath. Take the mirror and use it on him. He will now believe that he is ghost. After this he tells you to find his journal. Search the grotto tree to get it and give it to him.Go southeast of the temple. Ignore the warning and go through gate to reach the swamp. You will find Ghasts in the swamp, which are invisible spirits that will attempt to rot your food. They often miss, and if you run out of food, they will hit damage on you. You also lose about 3 health at random times when in the swamp. This will not happen in or on Filliman's Grotto. Go south until you see a grotto tree. Jump across the broken bridge to the grotto. You may lose upwards of 6 health trying to get across this. Collecting the three items Filliman will tell you that he wants to become a Nature Spirit, but needs your help to complete the transformation. He will give you a green card that you can use to cast a bloom spell. Now you need to go back to Drezel and ask him to bless you. You now need to obtain the following three items: Something with faith When Drezel has blessed you he will tell you that you are Something with faith. Something of nature After Drezel has blessed you, using the bloom spell card, find a rotten log in the swamp and cast the spell next to it to make a mushroom grow. Pick it and show it to Filliman, he tells you that the mushroom is Something of nature. Something of the 'spirit-to-become' freely given The used spell card is the Something with the spirit to become freely given. Now you need to go back to Filliman's camp and use the mushroom on the light brown stone and the used spell card on the grey stone. Then, while standing on the orange stone, tell Filliman you think that you have solved the puzzle. Filliman will complete half of his transformation and ask you to come inside the grotto. Go inside and searth the grotto in the middle of the cave. Filliman will turn into a Nature Spirit. He will then ask you to get a Silver sickle. Make one by using a Silver bar on a Furnace with a Sickle mould in your inventory. Then go back to Filliman and give him the sickle. He will bless it, give you back a Silver sickle(b) and tell you that you can bless other sickles in the future simply by dipping them in the grotto water. He will give you a Druid pouch and tell you to kill three Ghasts. 1.Go into the swamp with the blessed silver sickle and operate it to cast bloom while standing next to logs, bushes, and twigs. This will deduct prayer points and will allow you to harvest pears, fungi, and stems. 2. Add at least three pears, fungi, or stems to your druid pouch by clicking "Fill" while three of them are in your inventory. 3. Then, when Ghasts attack you, they'll become visible (level 30) and 1 charge will be deducted from your Druid pouch. Kill three of them, then talk to the Nature Spirit again. He will redecorate the grotto and reward you. Reward *2 quest points *3000 crafting experience *2000 defence experience *2000 hitpoints experience *Access to Mort Myre swamp and the Nature Spirit altar (spirit added to reduce mistakes), where you can replenish and temporarily boost your prayer points by 2 *Ability to fight Ghasts Category:Quests